The God Campione!
by Aselan
Summary: Vidar was the son of Odin. He was banished from Asgard which made him mortal, and his memories were wiped. Now living in the human world and adopted into the Kusanagi Family. He one day meets a certain god, and becomes the eight. OP OC!/Gary Stu OC/Natural Lady Killer!


**Character Profile**

**Basic Information**

**Name: **Vidar

**Nicknames: **Sons of Titan, The 8th, Little Brother, The Strongest Campione, The God Godslayer.

**Race: **Heretic God/Campione

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes: **Azure Blue

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Long bangs like Kirito from Sword Art Online

**Hair Color: **Blonde.

**Skin: **Bit tanned but mostly white

**Body: **Thin but Muscular

**Nationality: **"Supposedly" Australian.

**Height: **5' 11"

**Occupation: **Campione & 3rd Year High School Student.

**History: **His father was Odin and his mother was a female jötunn named Gríðr represented the third deadly sin: Greed. He was banished from Asgard and his memories were wiped also his father changed his age to three. He was adopted by Genzou Kusanagi (Divorced father of Kusanagi Godou who does NOT live with Godou anymore.)

**Personality: **Quiet, Caring, Ruthless in battle, Sneaky, Revengeful, Lonely (Wants to be so he's a Loner).

**Family: **Odin (Father), Gríðr (Mother), Genzou Kusanagi (Adoptive Father), Godou Kusanagi (Adoptive Brother), Pandora (Adoptive _Campione _Mother).

**Not All basic info is covered due to too many spoilers, please keep this in mind.**

**Skills**

**Rankings: **[EX] - [S] - [A] - [B] - [C] - [D] - [E]

**Sword Skill: **[EX] Vidar was the one that avenged his father Odin by stabbing the cold heart of the wolf _Fenrir_. He surpasses even the Italian king: Salvatore Doni.

**Intelligence: **[S] Ever since he was a kid he naturally inherited the knowledge and intelligence that Odin sacrificed one of his eyes for.

**Resistances: **[EX] As a Campione, Vidar has incampione resistances. He is immune to poison, paralysis, viruses, ect.

**Endurance: **[EX+] Vidar can survive through the toughest of the tough conditions. He stayed fully conscious and moving when bit by Fenrir's fangs that was said to be able to tear a god apart. He meditated in Cocytus for 3 years and didn't have a piece of ice on him. He fought of the monsters in Tartarus as a favor to the greek god Apollo, who was back then punished for killing the Cyclops.

**Weapons Skill: **[EX] Vidar has the power to fully master a weapon the second he touches it. His favorite weapons are the sword, spear, and bow.

**Magic Skill: **[S] As a God, Human, then Campione, Vidar always preferred using cold weapons (A term for Non-Gunpowder/Non-Magical weapons/attacks in Chinese, it means only using things that don't need outside energy but you own.) Unless pushed to do so Vidar will not use magic. Vidar knows Demonic, Light, Dragonic, Norse, Greek, Roman magic and alchemy (FMA reference).

**Energy Manipulation Skills**: [S] Vidar has mastered energy manipulation such as manipulating reality, life and death, nature, elements, and other "scientific" energies. The only problems is he tends to put too much energy in to it causing it to act "explosively".

**Fighting Skills: **[EX] Vidar after being sent to earth has defended victims from bullies due to his revengeful nature, he has mastered Fighting (Is that possible?) and can read almost every movement of his opponents.

**Surviving Skills: **[S] Vidar is a natural survivor being in the wild and surviving since his age was reduced to three.

**Other Skills: **Average: [S+++]

**Not All Skills are covered due to too many spoilers, please keep this in mind.**

**Abilities Information**

**Truth of All Creations: **Using this skill that he was born with Vidar can steal any Authorities, Weapons, Magic from all universes.

**Killing Intent: **Vidar using this ability allows him to send his opponents strong killing intent.

**Cosmic Jump: **Vidar is able to use this to jump up to 100 meters.

**Not All Abilities are covered due to too many spoilers, please keep this in mind.**

**Authorities Information**

**Wrath of Heaven (Zeus): **By calling natural disasters from all over the world, this authority allows total obliteration of a 5 mile radius.

**Holy Lightning (Zeus): **Summoning fifty thunderbolts from the Cyclops, which were again reinforced by Hephaestus, this authority will allow rapid light strikes for five full minutes.

**Torturous Vengeance (Himself/Vidar): **If received heavy damage by using this authority the user may redirect the damage to the caster, also the power of the attack is stronger by 5 times.

**Absolute Silence (Himself/Vidar): **An Authority that mutes the target. The victim(s) may not speak, chant, use magical words, reverse magic, summon a weapon, or anything that needs noise. This authority is impossible to reject.

**Helmet of Darkness (Hades): **An authority that makes him into a shadow, passing through walls, unable to be sensed, all his senses are magnified twenty times.

**Trade of the Dead (Hades): **This authority allows the user to raise the dead, the more dead the user rises the more draining the authority is. There is also a points/economy system in this authority in it. All species have a point/token/stamina/magic needed to create. For example humans take one (1) point. Demigods take ten (10) points. Dragons take eight (8) points. Gods take fifty (50). All existences have a set point amount.

**I won't reveal any more authorities due to major spoilers. But I will tell you that he also has Poseidon's power.**

**Equipment Information**

**Elucidator: **A sword Vidar saw in an anime, by using his 'Truth of All Creations' ability Vidar created this sword.

**Durandal: **One day Vidar was taken to the local church by his adoptive father, an exorcist was there that day. When Vidar accidentally touched a sword it flew into his hand as if he was its natural owner. The exorcist then told him that the legendary sword Durandal said to be on the same level as Excalibur had chosen him as its wielder.

**Gungnir: **Stolen from his father Odin when he was banished from Asgard, he replaced his father's spear with a replica he created.

**Scythe of Cronos: **Vidar has the Scythe of Cronos created by Gaia. The Scythe was reforged by Vidar using dragon bone of the Welsh Dragon: Ddraig and the stone of Gaia.

**Favorite Lines**

_-DIE_

_-KILL_

_-Lets fight._

_-I am your end._

_-Let me sleep._

_-Crap full of BS_

_-Die in a hole._


End file.
